Doble Falta
by Sorg-Esp
Summary: Muy graciosos y revoltosos, pero en absoluto inofensivos. Claro que, a veces, el tiro sale por la culata, aunque las consecuencias pueden ser terribles. Fic un tanto cáustico, dedicado a Marene, porque hemos hablado de los gemelos Weasley. One Shot.


**DOBLE ****FALTA**

_El Potterverso pertenece a la Rowling. Ella es la dueña y s__eñora del mismo (por eso gana dinero con ello, que ya me gustaría a mí).._

_**Dramatis Personae:**_

- Gemelos Weasley.

- Montague.

- Draco Malfoy.

- Romilda Vane, caracterizada según otras historias mías.

_**Cameos:**_

- Hermione Weasley

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Colin Creevey.

_**Para Marene, con la que he intercambiado puntos de vista sobre los gemelos Weasley..**_

**xXxXxXx**

- No me estás escuchando.- Murmuró la chica con cierto deje de hastío mientras el chico seguía perdido en Merlín sabría qué pensamientos, confirmando lo que ella decía.

- Oye, Draco. Esto está pasando de castaño oscuro.- Dijo empleando esta vez un tono serio, un par de octavas mas alto y no exento de cierto deje histérico.

El chico no le hizo ningún caso. Simplemente se levantó de la silla y se largó. Pansy suspiró mientras pensaba que aquel gesto era la confirmación sin palabras de lo que había estado cocinándose durante meses, que no era otra cosa que su ruptura irrevocable con Draco Malfoy.

Lo que no sabía Pansy era lo mucho que Draco tenía en su propio plato. El juego un tanto precipitado de su padre, a pesar de las advertencias de Narcissa, había terminado por hundirlos en lo más tenebroso del lodo profundo del _mediasangre_ ese. Y ahora, con él en Azkaban, solamente estaban ellos dos para salir de aquel desaguisado de la mejor manera posible.

Y ahí estaba Draco. Pensando que la pelota estaba en su tejado y que bien poco podría hacer Narcissa desde fuera cuando lo que ansiaba el señor tenebroso estaba dentro del colegio.

Y como a veces la desesperación da alas a la mente, sobre todo si esa mente lleva genes Black, Draco había recordado algo. Algo que ocurrió tiempo atrás. Y pensando en aquello era imposible escuchar a la vez a Pansy.

- ¡Eh, Montague!

Para desesperación de la chica, que esperaba al menos desquitarse con una escena, un indiferente Draco Malfoy se marchó a hablar un tío que a Pansy le caía rematadamente mal.

**xXxXxXx**

Meses antes de estos acontecimientos los gemelos Weasley habían hecho entrada en la sala común conteniendo malamente un buen montón de risitas.

- ¡Qué cara puso! ¿Verdad, Fred?

- La que le corresponde, George. De completo patán.

- Seguramente ahora mismo la sigue teniendo puesta, dondequiera que esté.

- Mira que pretender quitar puntos a Gryffindor sin motivo.

- Los Slytherin son una panda de impresentables.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – Preguntó Colin Creevey.- ¿Quiénes son unos impresentables?

- ¡Quienes van a ser! -. Bramó Fred. O tal vez era George. Colin nunca los distinguía.

- Los Slytherin. – Apuntó su hermano a buena voz.

Los gemelos echaron una mirada alrededor. Casi toda la atención de la sala común se había desplazado hacia ellos con la sola mención del nombre del archienemigo. Sintiéndose en su salsa protagonista, tomaron carrerilla y se lanzaron a la crítica feroz. Siempre había sido fácil, pero ahora más todavía, dadas las extraordinarias circunstancias que se vivían en el Castillo con la profesora Umbridge haciendo desmanes por doquier.

- Ya lo dijimos cuando se abrió la cámara de los secretos.- Dijo Fred con un gesto de quien sabe muy bien de qué habla. Colin lo miró alucinado pensando si sería George y qué demonios fue lo que entonces dijeron.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijisteis?

- Lo que todo el mundo sabe.- Apostilló el otro gemelo.

- ¿Y es? – Preguntó una voz aguda desde un sillón orejero junto al fuego.

- Es, señorita Granger, una auténtica evidencia.

- Algo clarísimo.

- Como el agua clara...

- ¡Deberían expulsar a todos los Slytherin!

- ¡Y muchos de nuestros problemas desaparecerían!

Y la sala común de Gryffindor prorrumpió en aplausos y vítores. Justamente como años atrás, cuando los gemelos Weasley soltaron exactamente lo mismo en plena crisis con un basilisco suelto por el colegio. Aunque entonces nadie sabía que se trataba de semejante criatura mágica.

- ¿Tu crees que eso frenaría a Umbridge? – Preguntó la voz aguda una vez cesó el escándalo.

- Al menos, la privaríamos del Escuadrón Inquisitorial.

Otra salva de aplausos entusiastas acompañada de los correspondientes vítores y silbidos hizo retumbar la sala común durante medio minuto.

- Yo no estaría tan segura... – La voz habló por tercera vez.

Ahora fueron encendidos abucheos y pitidos los que se escucharon en aquella habitación. La chica que había hablado por tres veces, como si fuera un oráculo, cerró el libro que tenía sobre el regazo, se levantó y se marchó con toda la dignidad del mundo hacia el dormitorio femenino.

- ¿Por qué no está tan segura Hermione? – Preguntó Colin. Era un niño valiente, sin duda. Pero también tenía en un pedestal la inteligencia de la prefecta.

- Porque, realmente, Hermione no tiene idea de lo que significa ser un Gryffindor.

- Es intrínseco a un Gryffindor no soportar a un Slytherin.

- ¡Ah!

- Y tu lo sabes bien, ¿no? – Intervino una chica morena y alta, de mandíbula cuadrada.

- Por supuesto. Mi familia ha sido y será siempre Gryffindor.- Contestó uno de los gemelos.- ¿Señorita...?

- Vane. Romilda Vane. Es gratificante que todos tus compañeros de casa se sepan tu nombre...

- No lo olvidaremos, señorita Romilda Vane.

- Como no olvidamos nuestra lealtad de Gryffindors.

- Que se lleva en la sangre...

- Desde hace generaciones...

- Si, ya... y por cierto ¿qué nueva barrabasada habéis hecho?

- Eso, señorita Vane, no es de tu incumbencia...

- Déjalo, George. ¿Por qué no habría de saberlo? Hemos metido a Montague en ese armario evanescente que dejó Peeves destartalado. Por intentar quitarnos puntos sin motivo.

- ¿El que estaba en la primera planta? – Preguntó la chica alzando una ceja. Fred se estremeció porque la chica de repente le resultó tremendamente familiar, aunque no sabía por qué.

- Por cierto, Vane. Tu apellido no me suena.

- Mis padres son muggles.- Romilda se calló un pequeño detalle, que no era otro que era adoptada.- En fin, espero que no tengas que lamentar lo de Montague. Al fin y al cabo, Snape se preocupará si no aparece...

- Bah.

Ni Fred ni George se preocuparon más del asunto. Romilda, por su parte, pensó en cuán poco había dejado la señora Cedrella Black en los descendientes que tuvo con Septimus Weasley, esa mujer que fue desterrada del árbol de familia por sus propios consanguíneos y al parecer de su originaria casa Slytherin por los parientes por afinidad. Porque Romilda Vane, de nacimiento Romilda _Otra Cosa_, inmencionable en esos momentos, había sido adoptada por la hermana de un mago hijo de muggles y su marido, muggle también. Así que Romilda no era tan ajena al mundo mágico como parecía. Y sabía que lo del armario evanescente podía traer consecuencias.

Y efectivamente así fue, al margen de todo lo que removió Severus Snape para buscar a un alumno que había desaparecido luchando contra la indiferencia de muchos, comenzando por el Director, cosa que de por sí habría supuesto un escándalo tremendo en cualquier colegio del mundo civilizado. Muchos meses después, cuando Draco Malfoy estaba agobiadísimo y buscaba soluciones por doquier, recordó los desvaríos de Montague tras haber pasado varios días en aquel armario, con el consiguiente recochineo por parte de muchos compañeros.

Ni Fred ni George tuvieron jamás remordimientos por haber hecho desaparecer durante días a un alumno. Pero inmediatos como eran, como buenos Gryffindor, tampoco pensaron nunca que la caída del castillo a manos de los mortífagos había tenido mucho que ver con la gamberrada del armario. Y la Magia Inglesa, como era presta a mirar hacia otro lado, echó tierra encima y quiso olvidar.

Pero algunos lo recordaban. Montague, por supuesto. Y Draco Malfoy. Y Romilda Vane. Y Hermione Granger. Y hasta el mismísimo Harry Potter, a quién los gemelos se lo habían contado en un aparte. Pero siguieron siendo hipócritas y no quisieron extraer las conclusiones pertinentes. Y así siguen hasta hoy...


End file.
